


Sleeping next to you

by Lilo_93



Series: Skam one shots. [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, M/M, Protective Even Bech Næsheim, Soft Isak
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:46:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilo_93/pseuds/Lilo_93
Summary: Een lief moment tussen Isak en Even.





	Sleeping next to you

**Author's Note:**

> Liefde is mooi.

Isak :

Samen met de jongens loop ik naar de bar waar ik met Jonas had gesproken. We gaan een nachtje stomme dingen doen. Ik kijk met een grijns naar Magnus. "Wat!" Ik schud lachend mijn hoofd. Ik ben gewoon zo blij. Gewoon een avondje stappen met hun. We hebben het allemaal zo druk met school. Ik kan er niet meer tegen. Toen jonas had voorgesteld om bij "onze" bar een avondje door te brengen heb ik gelijk ja gezegd. Mahdi en magnus kijken elkaar gewoon de hele tijd aan. "Tot hoe laat blijf je vanavond." Ik haal mijn schouders op. Ik heb geen idee. Ik wil wel mijn laatste tram naar huis halen. Anders word en dik een uur lopen en daar heb ik geen zin in. Ik doe de deur open van de bar en zie jonas staan bij een paar jongen die ik niet ken. Ik stap op hem af en begroet hem. Ik zie wat andere jongens staan. Waaronder ook Even. Even heb ik leren kennen tijdens een schoolavond. Maar dat weten de meeste van de groep ook. Ik zie hoe hij naar mij kijkt. Ik draai mijn hoofd snel weg. Ik bij Magnus en Mahdi staan en bestel een biertje. Samen met hun luister ik naar de muziek die er word afgespeeld.

Ik voel opeens twee armen en een paar bekende lippen in mijn nek. Ik weet precies met wie ik te maken heb. Ik laat Even gewoon fijn zijn gang gaan. Ik word blij van hem. Ik word zo blij van die lieve idioot. Maar de meeste weten niet dat ik gevoelens heb voor hem. Ik voel zijn lippen tegen mijn nek. "Waar slaap jij vannacht?" "Ik heb geen idee, ik mag bij Magnus slapen maar het idee was om gewoon op tijd naar huis te gaan." "Wat als wij er nou straks vandoor gaan." Ik draai mij om en kijk hem verbaasd aan. "Jij en ik, gewoon 1 nacht een bed delen." Ik slik even. Ik heb nog nooit met iemand geslapen die ik leuk vond. Ja ik ben nogal braaf. Ik slik even en kijk hem dan vragend aan. "Kom, we gaan." Ik pak mijn jas en loop met Even naar de tram. In de tram naar zijn huis zitten we naast elkaar. Hij heeft een arm om mijn middel geslagen. Ik verberg mijn gezicht in zijn nek. Ik hou er van om zo met hem te zitten. "Jij en ik, jij en ik voor altijd." Ik kijk hem verliefd aan en kus dit keer zijn lippen. Hij kust mij direct terug. Daar zitten we dan. In de tram naar zijn huis te zoenen. Ik voel mij helemaal warm worden van binnen. Hoewel ik heel erg nerveus ben over vannacht weet ik dat het allemaal goed gaat komen.

Als we bij de juiste halte komen voel ik me iets meer nerveus worden. Even slaat een arm om mijn middel heen. "De rest van mijn huisgenoten zijn weg dus jij en ik hoeven ons geen zorgen te maken." Ik knik en loop met hem naar binnen. We lopen direct naar zijn kamer. Ik zie de hoogslaper staan. We hebben zo vaak stiekem afgesproken maar het is de eerste keer dat we nu naast elkaar gaan slapen. Ik kleed mij snel om in de badkamer en zie hoe Even al onder de dekens ligt. Ik ga voorzichtig onder de dekens liggen. Hij slaat voorzichtig een arm om mijn middel heen. Hij verbergt zijn gezicht in mijn nek. Ik voel rust in mijn liggen. Ik draai mij om en kijk hem aan. Ik voel niet veel later zijn lippen op mijn mond. Ik kus hem direct terug. Ik voel zijn handen door mijn haren. Ik voel zijn lippen in mijn nek. Ik voel dat mijn hele lichaam geniet van zijn aanrakingen. Ik druk mijn hoofd tegen die van hem aan. We staren elkaar aan. "Ik hou van je." Ik glimlach. "Ik hou ook veel van jouw." Ik zoen hem weer. Ik word zo gelukkig door hem. Ik hoop dat we niet zo stel zijn dat na de middelbare school uit elkaar gaat. Ik wil oud worden met hem. Soms droom ik er over. We kennen elkaar pas 3 maanden maar hij is mijn alles. Ik sluit mijn ogen en voel hoe hij beide armen nu om mij heen heeft geslagen. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn borst. Ik voel zijn hart tikken en weet dat het allemaal goed komt.

De volgende ochtend word ik wakker naast een Even die nog slaapt. Ik kruip wat dichter tegen hem aan. Dit is wennen. Maar ik voel mij onwijs gelukkig naast hem. Ik ga met mijn hand door zijn haren. Hij is net een Engel als hij slaapt. Ik weet dat Even bipolair is. Het viel mij op dat hij veel deed denken aan de moeder van Magnus. Maar dat maakt voor mij niks uit. Ik verlaat hem nooit meer. Ik kus zijn lippen en weet dat hij langzaam wakker word. Ik voel twee armen om mijn middel heen. "Zo wakker worden is ideaal hé." Ik kijk hem vragend aan. Ik druk mijn lippen op zijn mond. Hij kust mij en rolt ons om. Ik ga met mijn handen door zijn haren en begin zijn lichaam te verkennen. Hij kijkt mij verliefd aan. Ik kus hem weer. Ik kus die zachte lippen. Ik wil meer van hem. Ik wil hem voelen. Ik wil alles wat God heeft verboden.

We vrijen. We maken liefde. We genieten van elk moment. Na een tijdje leg ik mijn hoofd op het kussen. We kijken elkaar aan. "Jij en ik voor altijd." "Jij bent de man van mijn leven." Even kijkt mij verbaasd aan. "You are the man of my life." We zoenen weer. De rest van de ochtend blijven we in Bed liggen. Even heeft wel snel ontbijt gemaakt en ik heb Linn een bericht gestuurd zodat mijn huisgenoten niet ongerust worden. Ik kijk naar de jongeman die naast mij ligt. Hij is mijn droom.


End file.
